villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shiba-i Sazabi
Shiba-i Sazabi is the overarching antagonist of the manga BB Senshi Sangokuden: Gathering of the Heroes and the main antagonist of BB Senshi Sangokuden: Clash of the Heroes and BB Senshi Sangokuden: Battle of the War God. Appearance Shiba-i greatly resemble MSN-04 Sazabi, however, he is white in colour. After the event of the Red Cliff battle, he wears red armour. When he obtained the power of the ultimate darkness, he has two giant armour on his arm. Personality Shiba-i is very calm and almost never panic. Thus, he is a great strategist for Giga, however, Shiba-i has an obsession towards the G Chronicles and desire to make the event of the said Chronicle because reality. To achieve the goal, he is even willing to sacrifice his own sons. History ''BB Senshi Sangokuden: Gathering of the Heroes'' After Roshoku GM Cannon is executed for trying to overthrow Toutaku Zaku and the defeat of Ryofu Tallgeese by Ryubi Gundam, Teiiku Wise Wallaby told Shiba-i that the events in the G Chronicles, a bamboo and wooden slips that is about myths of Mirisha, the world where the story take place, is ture. As a result, Shiba-i decided that he will try to make the event of the G Chronicles to become reality. In order to help overthrow Toutaku, Shiba-i's lord, SouSou Gundam decided to join forces with the Kishuu Troops, lead by Enshou Bawoo. During this, Shiba-i decided to go the the front force. Eventually, Toutaku is defeated and killed for good, and Shiba-i said that he can start his next plan. ''BB Senshi Sangokuden: Clash of the Heroes'' After the death of Toutaku, Enshou started to invade Keishuu, which is a part of Shou, as a result, Kan-U Gundam seeks help from Giga, initially, Shiba-i refused as the army of Enshou is enormous and he also don't think, Shou, which is poor can gave them great rewards. However, Sousou told Kan-U that they would help them if the latter is able to defeat the bandit Shuusou Dovenwolf, who is easily defeated by Kan-U, as a result Sousou agreed to help Shou. Eventually, after Enshou slaughtered people in Yuushuu in cold blood, Sousou angrily said that he will kill Enshou himself, although some Giga generals tried to help him, Shiba-i stopped them as he know Sousou can wiped out Enshou's force himself, which Sousou successfully achieved. Than Shiba-i manipulated Sousou to invade Shou and Gou, but was defeated easily at first . Shiba-i and his student, Kakuka Virsago suspect that Kan-U betrayed them, so they had Kan-U locked up in prison, however he easily escaped together with Shuusou. Soon, the force of Shou and Gou attacked Gappi, in Gappi, Kakuka, who is given the magical Gyokuji by Shiba-i to turn the wall into a giant golem with Kakuka as the pilot, however, Kakuka is eventually defeated. But not without the sacrifice of Sonsaku. Kaukuka soon met up with other Giga high-ranking members, where Shiba-i and Houtou Jagd Doga decid to use the Shinkahihou, which is a phoenix-shaped cannon ball that contains enough flammable liquids to engulf Koto in flames, which is a strategy agreed by Sousou. However, in reality, Shiba-i wanted to use the Shinkahihou to burn the entire world in order to achieve the events in G Chronicles. Soon, Shou and Gou joined forces together to fight Giga in the Red Cliff, when the battle of Red Cliff is going to end, Shiba-i betrayed Sousou in the last moment and fired Shinkahihou vertically to the sky instead of to Koto while revealing his ture intention: Destroy Mirisha and recreates it according to his own image. However, the Shinkahihou is destroyed with the combined power of Ryuubi and Sousou. Both of the leader ended up missing in action, and Shiba-i used this chance to seize complete control of Giga. ''BB Senshi Sangokuden: Battle of the War God'' Four years after the battle of Red Cliff, Sousou's son, Souhi approved Shiba-i's plan on attacking Ryoushuu, however, since there are Bachou Blue Destiny and Houtoku Efreet, who are powerful warriors, they are unable to invade it. As a result, Shiba-i sent Kaku Ashtaron to duel with the two warriors by awakening Houtoku's black blood, which made him gone berserk and attack everyone, in the end, Houtoku commit suicide, which angered Bachou, awakening his black blood too. However, he is knocked out by Sousou. Eventually, Bachou learnt how to control his black blood is successfully killed Kaku. Eventually Shiba-i started the ritual to summon Shuu Neue Ziel, who is a dark lord that had 'dyed the land of Mirisha with blood' in the past. Shiba-i has his sons, Shiba-Shou Xi , Shiba-Shi Penelope and Shiba-En Zaku II to do the ritual, at the same time, Kakuka report to Shiba-i happily that he had defeated Kan-u. However, Shiba-i is not satisfied with the result and wanted Sonken dead ,who Shiba-i see as a threat, thus, Shiba-i told Kakuka that he had sent other people with the power of darkness to kill Sonken, much to Kakuka's frustration. Soon, it is revealed that the person Shiba-i sent is a possessed Sonsaku, who is Sonken's brother, however, Sonken killed Sonsaku, thus foiling Shiba-i's plan. Later, the ritual of summoning Shuu completed, who instantly devoured Shiba-En. Shiba-i also immediately sacrificed Shiba-Shi and Shiba-Shou to Shuu, killing them instantly and turning Shuu into Senjingasshin Shuu. After a battle to death, Senjingasshin Shuu is destroyed, thus saving Shiba-En, and the heroes flied to the palace, where Shiba-i is located. However, Shiba-i combined himself with the corpse of Shuu and absorbed Kakuka, who came to save Shiba-i. Shiba-i than become a being even more powerful than Shuu: Tenshihou. Shiba-i claims that he is now a god. Shiba-En tried to convince his father to stop, but Shiba-i response by trying to kill him, luckily, En is saved by Bachou. First has the upper hand in the battle, however, Koumei set up s trap before his death, which weaken Shiba-i and gave the heroes a chance to kill him once and for all. In his last moment, Shiba-i realized that he is too a mortal before disintegrating. Gallery Screenshot_2020-02-05-11-16-38-560.jpeg|Shiba-i reading the G Chronicles. Shiba-i Join.jpeg Shiba-iStare1.jpeg Shiba-i Plan1.jpeg|Shiba-i's evil stare. Shiba-i TureNature.jpeg|Shiba-i revealing his true intentions. Shiba-i TurePlan.jpeg Shiba-i Attack.jpeg|Shiba-i attacking Koumei. Shiba-i BatlleGod.jpeg|Shiba-i in BB Senshi Sangokuden: Battle of the War God. Shiba-i Evil.jpeg Shiba-i 2.jpeg Screenshot_2020-02-05-18-29-29-009.jpeg Screenshot_2020-02-05-18-30-00-804.jpeg|Shiba-i combining himself with Shuu. Screenshot_2020-02-05-18-30-28-957.jpeg Screenshot_2020-02-05-18-30-48-472.jpeg|Shiba-i absorbing Kakuka. Screenshot_2020-02-05-18-31-30-561.jpeg Screenshot_2020-02-05-18-32-51-014.jpeg Screenshot_2020-02-05-18-37-40-115.jpeg Screenshot_2020-02-05-18-37-54-016.jpeg Shiba-i Death.jpeg|Shiba-i's demise. Screenshot_2020-02-06-10-56-39-029.jpeg|Shiba-i sacrificing his sons to Shuu. Category:Gundam Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Parents Category:Traitor Category:Neutral Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Dark Priests Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Mastermind Category:Big Bads Category:Strategic Category:Arrogant Category:God Wannabe Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Muses Category:Mutated Category:Murderer Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Sophisticated Category:Servant of Hero Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Cataclysm